


Merry Quiznak

by KuroNekoChanMLC



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, Merry Christmas, Navidad, Secret Santa 2017, Voltron: Legendary Defender Latino, merry quiznak
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNekoChanMLC/pseuds/KuroNekoChanMLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Un intento de celebrar Navidad en el castillo de los leones, ¿el resultado? Una nueva fiesta llamada Quiznak (?)************************Vale, con mucho trabajo he completado este regalo ya que en vez de ser sirvienta en mi casa, me convertí en plomero, pintor y cualquier cosa similar xD Dejando eso de lado, tardé pero aquí está mi regalo navideño para Vanessa Tellez, espero te guste mucho uwu)r





	Merry Quiznak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanessa Tellez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vanessa+Tellez).



> Vale, con mucho trabajo he completado este regalo ya que en vez de ser sirvienta en mi casa, me convertí en plomero, pintor y cualquier cosa similar xD Dejando eso de lado, tardé pero aquí está mi regalo navideño para Vanessa Tellez, espero te guste mucho uwu)r
> 
> Disclaimer: VLD pertenece a Dreamworks owo)/

 

**_SECRET SANTA 2017_ **

**_CAPÍTULO ÚNICO_ **

**_MERRY QUIZNAK_ **

 

Apenas entro al castillo, Keith observó una extraña decoración que al parecer simulaba ser algo navideño sólo que con mucha imaginación. Giró un poco el rostro para ver a los causantes de ello; Lance y Hunk tarareaban algunos villancicos mientras continuaban con su intento de rememorar ese tipo de festividad.

Frente a él apareció Allura y Coran que también les veían extrañados por dichas acciones. El moreno supuso que ese par no había explicado en absoluto de que trataba todo eso.

Ahora a escena llegaban los hermanos Holt riendo junto al paladín negro que se vieron detenidos por el cubano que justo colocaba una especie de planta que juraba era un muérdago. Siendo obligatorio que Matt se besara con Shiro.

 

—¿Por qué tendrían que besarse? —cuestionó Allura completamente confundida —. ¿Y qué se supone que es todo esto?

—¡Adornos navideños! —exclamaron los causantes del desastre, felices.

—No sabía que también celebraban Navidad aquí —se mostró interesado Matt que observaba a su hermana revisar unas cosas.

—Bueno, correctamente hoy sería Noche Buena —intervino la de anteojos—, y no. Es la primera vez que ellos se enteran que sería Diciembre en la Tierra. Además, por lo que veo no le han dicho nada a Allura y Coran.

—Pensamos decirles cuando todo estuviera listo —aseguró el actual piloto del león rojo.

 

Todos giraron donde los alteanos que seguían sin decir demasiado, probablemente no comprendían que era toda esa costumbre terrestre que ellos estaban llamando _Navidad_.

 

—¿Y entonces…? —preguntó el bigotudo pelinaranja.

—Navidad es una fiesta de la Tierra, donde las personas se reúnen con su familia y amigos. Todos tienen cenas muy bonitas, comparten historias del año entre ellos, hacen toda una fiesta con música de ser posible —relataba Hunk—. ¡La comida es muy importante! Cosas como el pavo son imprescindibles al igual que el brindis con alguna bebida. Además de que hay muchos regalos bajo el árbol que se abren tras la medianoche o a la mañana siguiente…

—En mi caso, lanzábamos juegos pirotécnicos y cantamos los clásicos villancicos además de ir a la Iglesia local —agregó emocionado Lance mientras iba colocando gorritos de Santa a todos —. Toda mi familia se ponía a bailar hasta el amanecer para comer lo que resto de la cena del día anterior. Los regalos eran algo secundario, pero siempre se trató del día donde todos volvíamos a vernos sin importar la edad o el lugar donde ahora vivían.

—Suena muy interesante, ¡cuenten más!

 

La mirada de la princesa estaba completamente iluminada y su sonrisa sólo enmarcaba lo emocionada que estaba tras dichos relatos. Pidió a todos que se sentaran en la sala, en el sillón circular para poder escuchar cada una de sus experiencias con la festividad de los terrestres.

Coran le observaba enternecido por lo que estaba significando el conocer algo más de sus actuales amigos y familia. Claro que también le agradaba la idea de celebrar dicha festividad en el castillo, pero de alguna forma le parecía un poco triste el que hablaran sobre estar con sus familias cuando ahora su especie se había reducido a sólo ellos dos. No quería pensar que la joven noble se sintiera un poco decaída por esa idea.

Prefirió callar y continuó atento a los relatos de los demás paladines mientras generaba alguna idea de hacer propia dicha festividad.

 

—Bueno… —Shiro era el señalado para ser el siguiente, por lo que rascó su mejilla y comenzó a hablar. —En mi caso no celebro Navidad ya que mi familia no es creyente, pero varias veces fui a fiestas a casa de amigos del sitio donde vivía de pequeño. No era una fecha realmente importante hasta que entré a la Academia y comencé a trabajar, ya que ese día solíamos hacer algún intercambio en un pequeño convivio para aquellos que no íbamos de regreso a casa —apartó la vista del resto —. No digo que no me guste, sólo que nunca he participado en algo tan grande. Ummm… ¿Y ustedes?

 

La palabra ahora era cedida a los castaños del grupo.

 

—En nuestro caso íbamos a la Iglesia y después teníamos una cena modesta —habló la chica.

—No es que no fuera algo especial, sino que papá muchas veces tuvo que trabajar ese día, por lo que hasta la mañana siguiente la fiesta se realizaba en cuanto él llegaba —continuó Matt el relato.

—Mamá se encargaba de preparar casi todo y por lo mismo de papá nosotros celebrábamos sólo entre nosotros, ya que el resto de nuestra familia no se encontraba para nada cerca.

—La mejor parte siempre eran los regalos, ya que nuestros padres siempre intentaban complacer nuestros caprichos…

—¡Aún recuerdo cuando nos compraron robots gemelos! —gritó feliz Katie —. Pasamos hasta fin de año compitiendo por quien podía mejorarlo, claro que tú ganaste.

—Eso sólo fue porque sin querer el tuyo hizo corto circuito, pero si no se habría tratado del mejor que jamás haya visto.

—¡Oh, vamos Matt!

 

Ver ese tipo de actitudes entre los hermanos Holt era algo que aunque varias veces lo había visto, seguía sorprendiéndoles como era su relación casi perfecta.

Mientras ellos continuaban hablando, las miradas se posaron en el muchacho que aún llevaba su traje especial de _Blade of Marmora_. Tronando la lengua, tuvo que hablar sobre sus recuerdos.

 

—No era algo demasiado especial, casi no recuerdo nada de cuando era niño y cómo pasaba esas fechas… Cuando fui a la academia también la pase ahí en Navidad. De hecho, hay una historia de uno de los intercambios, algo que Shiro no quiere contarles.

—¡Keith!

—¿Qué es?

 

Todos querían saber de que se trataba esa historia que provocaba que el líder de Voltron estuviera completamente sonrojado. Alejaron al de cicatriz para que el pelinegro contase sin _peligro_ dicha anécdota.

 

—No es la gran cosa, es sobre un regalo que me tocó de su parte en el primer intercambio en que participé. Me dio una caja con piedras y dinero.

—Espera… ¿qué?

 

Pidge estaba al borde del llanto tras explotar de risa de sólo imaginar, el resto no estaba tan lejos de eso…

 

—Bueno, también había una nota sobre que había perdido la hoja donde yo escribí la sugerencia de que regalarme, por lo que prefería darme el dinero de lo que pudo gastar.

—¿Pero que hay de las piedras?

—No quería que descubrieran que la caja estaba prácticamente vacía —intervino el culpable (?)—, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

 

Ver dicha actitud de su líder era tan único y gracioso que hasta los alteanos estaban riendo en el piso a carcajadas. La vergüenza estaba invadiendo al varón que sólo cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Ahora todos agradecían el haber comenzado con esta extraña idea de Navidad o no habrían podido contar tan graciosa y simple historia.

 

—Ya, p-paren…

—Ahhh… Es que… ¡Las piedras! —Matt intentó incorporarse y darle unas palmadas a su amigo—. Es algo tan… Increíble para ser tú… Ahhh… N-no, no puedo…

 

Todas esas risas se estaban volviendo un tipo de tortura para él, por lo que buscó que atendieran otra cosa. Su vista se posó sobre algo que supuso representaba un pino con regalo debajo de él; se levantó y notó que todos tenían los nombres de los ahí presentes.

 

—¿Y esto…? —En su mano cargaba un empaque negro con su nombre.

—¡Eso es para después! —Lance lo volvió a colocar bajo el _“árbol”_.

—Yo quiero ver el mío —pidió la morena con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Eso significa que si estamos celebrando Navidad?

 

Pidge se acercó junto al resto.

 

—No creo que esto se pueda llamar Navidad si estamos del otro lado de la Galaxia —agregó Keith.

—Entonces propongamos una nueva fiesta…

 

Matt observó a los demás, esperando su aprobación para poder crear un nuevo concepto.

 

—¡Quiznak! —gritó Hunk abrazando a todos —. ¡ _Merry Quiznak_!

—¿Es en serio? —Keith se había puesto en modo _grinch_ (?).

—Me gusta, es como juntar dos cosas buenas… —la de lentes se sintió conforme con la idea

—¡Será como una nueva fiesta alteana!

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —el líder observó a la princesa.

—Bueno… Soy la única soberana de mi raza y tampoco es como que haya muchos de mi especie…

 

Todos miraron mal a Shiro por el tipo de respuesta que forzó a dar a Allura, se sentía mal por lo que había provocado. Pero ella no se mostró incómoda. A modo de relajar las cosas pidió un abrazo grupal.

 

—No importa, ustedes son mi familia y a pesar de lo malo esto es mejor que nada… ¡Hora de abrir los regalos!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz año nuevo! XD Ya no sé que escribir porque mi computadora no está ayudando, aiudaaa Voltron (????) Espero que la hayas pasado bien y disfrutes este pequeño regalo :’D


End file.
